yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Lugat
Kelime. Söz. * Her milletin dili. * Lügat kitabı, sözlük. Lugat (A, uzun okunur) (Lügat. C.) Lügatlar, kelimeler. Lügat kitapları. Lügat (Bak: Lugat) Vikipedi, özgür ansiklopedi(Lügat sayfasından yönlendirildi) Kontrol edilmemişAtla: kullan, ara Vikisözlük'te, Kategori:Türkçe sözcükler ile ilgili tanım bulabilirsiniz. Çok ciltli Latince bir sözlük (Graz Üniversitesi Kütüphanesi'nden)Sözlük, bir dilin veya dillerin kelime haznesini (sözvarlığını), söyleyiş ve yazılış şekilleriyle veren, sözcüğün kökünü esas alarak, bunların başka unsurlarla kurdukları sözleri ve anlamlarını, değişik kullanışlarını gösteren yazılı eserdir. Eski dilde lügat, kamus denir. Leksikoloji sözcükbilimidir. Sözlükçüye leksikografır denir. Lügatçe, sadece bir kitapta geçen terimleri anlatır (glossary). Sözlükler sözcüklerin anlamlarını veya farklı dillerde ki anlamlarını açıklayabilir. Sözlüklerde bir sözcüğün birden fazla anlamının olduğu durumlar olabilir, fakat genelde ana anlamı ilk başta gösterilir. Birçok sözlük sözcük ile ilgili; okunuşu, dilbilgisi, türemiş sözcükleri, tarihi, etimolojisi, resim, kullanım bilgisi, deyim veya cümle içinde kullanımı hakkında bilgiler de verebilir. Sözlükler genelde kitap halinde bulunmaktadırlar.Sözlükler tek dilli veya çok dilli olabilir. Genel veya özel alanlarla ilgili sözlükler hazırlanabilir. Türleri şöyledir: Ansiklopedik, kavramsal, örnekli, tekdilli, çokdilli, lehçeli, aşanlamlı, karşıtanlamlı, kökenbilimsel, argo, terimler, deyimler, atasözleri, mesleki terimler, karşılaştırmalı. Sözlüklerde madde başlarını a-be-ce sırası takip eder. Arap harfli eski sözlüklerde madde başı Arapça sözcüğün üç harfli kökünün son harfi esas alınarak sıralanırdı. XIV.-XV.yüzyıllar arasında yaşamış olan el-Kamûsü-ı-Muhît (Okyanus Sözlüğü) adlı eseri Türkçeye çeviren Mütercim Asım bu sistemi kullandı. İlk sözlük olarak İskenderiye Müzesi kütüphanecisi Bizanslı Aristophanes’in hazırladığı eser kabul edilir. İslam dünyasında en önemli sözlük X. yüzyılda yaşayan Fârâblı İsmail Cevheri’nin Sihâh adlı Arapça eseri. Vankulu Lügatı diye bilinen Müteferrika’nın bastığı ilk kitap da bir Sihâh çevirisidir. Türk kültüründe ilk sözlük ise Kaşgarlı Mahmut’un Türkçe’den Arapça’ya Divanü Lügati’t-Türk’üdür. Konu başlıkları gizle 1 Türk sözlükleri 2 Türkçe Sözlük Kaynakçası 2.1 a. Türkçe Sözlükler 2.2 b. Türkçe Eşanlamlı ve Karşıtanlamlılar Sözlükleri 2.3 c. Deyimler Sözlüğü 2.4 d. Söyleyiş Sözlükleri 2.5 e. Dilbilgisi, Dilbilim Terimleri Sözlüğü 2.6 f. Yazın Terimleri Sözlüğü 2.7 Ayrıca internette 3 Türk Diyalektleri Sözlük Kaynakçası 4 Büyük sözlüklerin listesi 4.1 Katalanca 4.2 Çince 4.3 Fransızca 4.4 Almanca 4.5 İtalyanca 4.6 Japonca 4.7 Portekizce 4.8 Rumence 4.9 Rusça 4.10 Türkçe 4.11 İspanyolca 4.12 İsveççe 5 Yayımcılar 6 Ayrıca bakınız 7 Dış bağlantılar Türk sözlükleri değiştirİlk sözlük Divânü Lügati't-Türk'tür. 1073'deki bu sözlükten sonra yapılan çalışmalar Mukaddimetül Edeb, Codex Cumanicus, Kitabül İdrak, İbn Mühenna Lügatı, Muhakemetül Lügateyn, Abuşka Lügati, Senglah, Lügatı Çağatay, Türkii Osmani, Ahterii Kebir, Vankulu Lügatı, Tuhfei Vehbi adıyla Arapça/Farsça/Türkçe karışımlı idi. Türkçe hazırlanan ilk sözlük Lehçetül Lügat (Esat Mehmet Efendi, 1732) oldu. Bundan sonra basılı sözlükler gelişti: Burhanı Katı, el Okyanusul Basit, Lehçei Osmani, Kitabü Maaniül Lehçe, Lügatı Naci, Kamusu Türki, Hayat Büyük Türk Sözlüğü, Temel Türkçe Sözlük, Mükemmel Osmanlı Lügatı, Resimli Kamusu Osmani, Yeni Türkçe Lügat, Resimli Yeni Türkçe Lügatı, Yeni türk Lügatı, Büyük Türk Lügatı, Türkçe Sözlük (TDK), Ferhengi Ziya, Meydan Larousse, Okyanus, Öztürkçe Sözlük, Büyük Türkçe Sözlük, Temel Türkçe Sözlük adlarıyla yayınlandı. Bu genel sözlükler dışında özel terimler sözlükleri yayınlandı: Tarama sözlüğü, Derleme Sözlüğü, Eski Uygur Türkçesi Sözlüğü, Medeni Hukuk Terimleri Sözlüğü, Dilbilgisi Terimleri Sözlüğü, Yazın Terimleri Sözlüğü gibi değişik bilim dallarına ait sözlükler yayınlandı. Yabancı dil sözlükleri olarak hem Türkçeden yabancı dile, hem yabancı dilden Türkçeye birçok sözlük basılmıştır. Bunların en eskisi Redhouse Sözlüğü'dür. Osmanlıca-Türkçe sözlüklerin en tanınmışı Osmanlıca-Türkçe Ansiklopedik Lügat (Ferit Devellioğlu)dur. Özdeişler toplumca saygı duyulan evrensel özellikler taşıyan insanların söyledikleri güzel sözlerdendir.Özdeyişler. görüşleri ve düşünceleri kısa yoldan anlatmamızı sağlar. Türkçe Sözlük Kaynakçası değiştirÂSIM EFENDİ, Mütercim (2000), Burhân-ı Katı, (Haz.*M. Öztürk, D.Örs), Ankara, Türk Dil Kurumu Yayınları. AYVERDİ, İlhan (2005), Misalli Büyük Türkçe Sözlük (3 Cilt), Kubbealtı Neşriyatı, İstanbul, 7046 s. CAFEROĞLU, Ahmet (1993), Eski Uygur Türkçesi Sözlüğü, Enderun Kitabevi, 3. Baskı, İstanbul. CLAUSON, G. (1972), An Etymological Dictionary of Pre-Thirteen Century Turkish , Oxford University Press. ÇAĞBAYIR, Yaşar (2007), Ötüken Türkçe Sözlük ( 5 Cilt), Ötüken Neşriyat, İstanbul, 5744 s. (yeni) DEVELLİOĞLU, Ferit (1988),Osmanlıca-Türkçe Ansiklopedik Lûgat, Aydın Kitabevi, Ankara, 8. Baskı, 3+VIII+1439+119+1 s. DİLÇİN, Cem (Düzenleyen), Yeni Tarama Sözlüğü, TDK, Ankara, 1983, XI+476+7 s. Divanü Lugat’it-Türk Dizini (1972) , TDK, Ankara. DOĞAN, Mehmet (2001), Büyük Türkçe Sözlük, Vadi Yayınları, (2005) Pınar Yayınları. ERGENÇ, İclâl (1995), Konuşma Dili ve Türkçenin Söyleyiş Sözlüğü, Ankara. ESAD EFENDİ (1216 Hicri), Lehçetü'l-Lugat, Matbaa-i Âmire, İstanbul, (Arap Harfli) EYÜBOĞLU, İsmet Zeki, Türkçe Kökler Sözlüğü, Remzi Kitabevi, İstanbul HANÇERLİOĞLU, Orhan (?), Türk Dili Sözlüğü, Remzi Kitabevi, İstanbul HATİPOĞLU, Vecihe (1972), Dilbilgisi Terimleri Sözlüğü, Ankara. JAECKEL, Ralph-DOĞANATA ERCİYEŞ, Gülnur With the Collaboration of Mehmet Süreyya ER (2006), A Dictionary of Turkish Verbs, Georgetowen University Press, Washington. KADRİ, Hüseyin Kâzım (1927-1943), Türk Lügati, İstanbul, c. I-IV. MAHMUD EL-KAŞGÂRÎ, (1939-1941), (Çeviren* Besim ATALAY), Divanü Lugat’it-Türk, I-III, Ankara. MAHMUD EL-KAŞGÂRÎ, (Yayınlayan* Kilisli Muallim Rifat) (1333-1335 Hicri), Divanü Lugat’it-Türk, I-III, İstanbul; Tıpkıbasım (1941), Ankara. KORKMAZ, Zeynep (1992), Gramer Terimleri Sözlüğü, TDK, Ankara, XX+212 s. MAHMUD EL-KAŞGÂRÎ, (Edited with Introduction and Indices by Robert DANKOFF in Collaboration with James KELLY) (1982-1985), Compendium of the Turkic Dialects (Diwân Lugat at-Turk), I-III, Harvard, Cambridge, Massachusetts. MENİNSKİ, Franciscus á Mesgnien (2002) Thesaurus Linguarum Orientalium Turcicae-Arabicae - Persicae = Lexicon Turcico - Arabico - Persicum 1 - 6, haz. Mit einleitung und mit einem türkischen Wortindex von Stanislaw Stachowski, sowie einem Vorwort von Mehmet Ölmez, Simurg Yayınları. MUHTAR, Cemal (1993), İki Kur’an Sözlüğü Lugat-ı Ferişteoğlu ve Lugat-ı Kânûn-ı İlâhî, M.Ü. İlahiyat Fak. Vak. Yay., İstanbul. MUSTAFA bin ŞEMSEDDİN el-AHTERî (1302 Hicri), Ahterî-i Kebîr, İstanbul. ÖZKAN, Mustafa - YELTEN, Muhammet (2002), Türkçe'nin Sözlüğü, Babıali Kültür Yayıncılık. OLGUN—DRAHŞAN, Cemşit (1984) , Farsça-Türkçe Türkçe-Farsça Sözlük (Ferhen-i Pârsî-be-Türkî Ferheng-i Türkî-be-Pârsî), Elhan Kitabevi, Ankara, 2. Baskı, (4+384)+(4+536+1) s.(Bibliyografya). REDHOUSE, James William (1856), An English and Turkish Dictionary, Londra, Bernard Quaritch. (pdf) REDHOUSE, James William (1880), Turkish dictionary, in two parts, English and Turkish, and Turkish and English, in which the Turkish words are represented in the Oriental character, as well as their correct pronunciation and accentuation, shown in English letters, 2d ed., rev., and enl. by Charles Wells, London B. Quaritch. (pdf) REDHOUSE, James William(1987), A Turkish and English Lexicon, Beirut, Libraire du Liban, 3. Basım, Third impression. ŞEMSEDDİN SAMİ (1987), Kâmûs-ı Türkî, Çağrı Yay., 2. baskı, İstanbul, (Arap Harfli) ŞEMSEDDİN SAMİ (1989), Kâmûs-ı Türkî, Enderun Kitabevi, (Arap Harfli) ŞEMSEDDİN SAMİ (1889-1893 Miladi, 1306-1316 Hicri), Kâmûsu’l-A’lâm, İstanbul, (Arap Harfli) TIETZE, A. (2002), Tarihi ve Etimolojik Türkiye Türkçesi Lugatı (A-E), İstanbul, Simurg Kitabevi, cilt 1 TOPALOĞLU, Ahmet (Hazırlayan) (1978); (Muhammed bin Hamza) XV. Yüzyıl Başlarında Yapılmış "satırarası" Kur'ân Tercümesi, İkinci cilt, (sözlük) Kültür Bak., İstanbul. TOPALOĞLU, Ahmet (1989), Dil Bilgisi Terimleri Sözlüğü, Ötüken, İstanbul, 228 s. TURAN, Fikret (2002), Bahşayşi Lügati /Eski Oğuzca Sözlük, Bay / Bilimsel Akademik Yayınlar. TOPARLI, Recep (1993), Kıpçak Türkçesi Sözlüğü, Erzurum. Türkçe Sözlük I-II (1988) , TDK, Ankara, Yeni Baskı, cilt I A-J (XXXVII+745 s.), cilt II K-Z (4 s.+s.749-1679). Türkçe Sözlük (2005), TDK, Ankara, 2244 s. Türkçe Sözlük I-IV (1995) , Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı Yayınları, Ankara. Türkçe Sözlük (2005), Dil Derneği Yayını, 2. Baskı. VARDAR Berke (1998), Açıklamalı Dilbilim Terimleri Sözlüğü, İstanbul YALIM, Özcan (1998), Türkçede Yakın ve Karşıt Anlamlılar Sözlüğü, İmge Yayınevi, İstanbul. YURTBAŞI, Metin (1994), Sınıflandırılmış Türk Atasözleri, Özdemir Yayıncılık, Ankara, 6+378 s a. Türkçe Sözlükler değiştirAYVERDİ, İlhan (- yönetiminde) (2006) Asırlar Boyu Tarihi Seyri içinde Misalli Büyük Türkçe Sözlük, 3 cilt, 2. Baskı, İstanbul* Kubbealtı İktisadi İşletmeleri. ÇELİKKANAT, Didar (2006) Pratik Türkçe Sözlük, İstanbul* Gün Yayıncılık DOĞAN, D.Mehmet (1992) Büyük Türkçe Sözlük, 9. baskı, Ankara* Rehber Yayınları HANÇERLİOĞLU, Orhan (1992) Türk Dili Sözlüğü, İstanbul* Remzi Kitapevi Hayat Büyük Türkçe Sözlüğü (1969) İstanbul* Hayat Yayınları. PÜSKÜLLÜOĞLU, Ali (2000) Türkçe Sözlük, İstanbul* Doğan Kitapçılık. PÜSKÜLLÜOĞLU, Ali (2007) Türkçe Sözlük, 6. baskı, İstanbul* Can Yayınları. TUĞLACI, Pars (Prof. Dr.) (1995) Okyanus Ansiklopedik Türkçe Sözlük, 5 cilt, 8. basım, Ankara-İstanbul-İzmir* ABC Yayınları. Türkçe Sözlük (2005) 2 cilt, Genişletilmiş 2. baskı, Ankara* Dil Derneği Yayınları Türkçe Sözlük (2005) 10. baskı, Ankara* Türk Dil Kurumu Yayınları b. Türkçe Eşanlamlı ve Karşıtanlamlılar Sözlükleri değiştirATABAY, Neşe; BAYAZ, Ayla (1990) Karşıtlıklar Kılavuzu, Ankara* Bilgi Yayınevi. KANDEMİR, Emine; KANDEMİR, Yavuz (1997) Altın Eşanlamlı ve Karşıt Anlamlı Kelimeler Sözlüğü, İstanbul* Altın Kitaplar Yayınevi TUĞLACI, Pars (1987) Türkçede Anlamdaş ve Karşıt Kelimeler Sözlüğü, 3. Baskı, İstanbul* İnkılâp Kitabevi YALIM Özcan (1998) Türkçe’de Yakın ve Karşıt Anlamlılar Sözlüğü, Ankara* İmge Yayınevi YALIM, Ülkü, Özcan YALIM (1983) Türkçede Eş ve Karşıt Anlamlar Sözlüğü, Ankara* Bilgi Yayınevi. c. Deyimler Sözlüğü değiştirAKSOY, Ömer Asım (1984) Atasözleri ve Deyimler Sözlüğü 3 cilt, Ankara* TDK Yayınları. ÇELİKKANAT, Didar (2006) Atasözleri ve Deyimler Sözlüğü, İstanbul* Gün Yayıncılık VARIM, Gamze Varım; SALMAN, Yurdanur; KESER, Salman (1992, ikinci baskı* 2003) Ortak Kültür Sözlüğü. Yabancı Sözcük, Terim, Deyim, Özdeyiş ve Atasözleri, Tümzamanlar Yayınları YURTBAŞI, Metin (1994), Sınıflandırılmış Türk Atasözleri, Özdemir Yayıncılık, Ankara, 6+378 s d. Söyleyiş Sözlükleri değiştirERGENÇ, İclâl (2002) Konuşma Dili ve Türkiye Türkçesinin Söyleyiş Sözlüğü, İstanbul* Multilingual Yayınları. e. Dilbilgisi, Dilbilim Terimleri Sözlüğü değiştirALTINÖRS, Atakan (2000) Dil Felsefesi Sözlüğü, İstanbul* Paradigma Yayınları. BENGİ-ÖNER, Işın (2001) Çeviribilim Terimleri Sözlüğü, İstanbul* Sel Yayıncılık GÖĞÜŞ, Beşir (1998) Anlatım Terimleri Sözlüğü, Ankara* Dil Derneği Yayınları. HATİBOĞLU, Vecihi (Prof. Dr.) (1982) Dilbilgisi Terimleri Sözlüğü, 4. Baskı, Ankara* DTCF Yayınları. HENGİRMEN, Mehmet (1999) Dilbilgisi ve Dilbilim Terimleri Sözlüğü, Ankara* Engin Yayınları. KOÇ, Nurettin (1992) Açıklamalı Dilbilgisi Terimleri Sözlüğü, İstanbul* İnkılâp Kitabevi. KORKMAZ, Zeynep (Prof. Dr.) (1992) Gramer Terimleri Sözlüğü, Ankara* TDK Yayınları. POPOVİÇ, Anton (1987) Yazın Çevirisi Terimleri Sözlüğü, Hazırlayan* Suat Karantay, Yurdanur Salman, İstanbul* Metis Yayınları. TOPALOĞLU, Ahmet (Prof. Dr.) (1989) Dil Bilgisi Terimleri Sözlüğü, İstanbul* Ötüken Yayınları. VARDAR Berke (-yönetiminde), (2002) Açıklamalı Dilbilim Terimleri Sözlüğü, İstanbul* Multilingual Yayınları. f. Yazın Terimleri Sözlüğü değiştirAKALIN, L. Sami (Dr.) (1994) Edebiyat Terimleri Sözlüğü, 6. baskı, İstanbul* Varlık Yayınları. GENCAN, Tahir Nejat, Haydar EDİSKUN, Baha DÜRER, Enver Naci GÖKŞEN (1974) Yazın Terimleri Sözlüğü, Ankara* TDK Yayınları ÖZDEMİR, Emin (1990) Edebiyat Bilgileri Sözlüğü, İstanbul* Remzi Kitabevi. ÖZKIRIMLI, Atilla (1984) Türk Edebiyatı Ansiklopedisi, 4 cilt, 3. baskı, İstanbul* Cem Yayınevi ÖZKIRIMLI, Atilla (1991) Açıklamalı Edebiyat Terimleri Sözlüğü, İstanbul* Altın Kitaplar. YÖRÜK,Yaşar (1987) Edebiyat Terimleri Sözlüğü, Ankara. Kaynak*GÜNAY, V. Doğan (2007) Sözcükbilime Giriş, İstanbul* Multilingual Yayınları Ayrıca internette değiştirPARLATIR, İsmail, Prof. Dr., “Türkiye Türkçesinin Tarihi Sözlükleri” http*//www.akmb.gov.tr/turkce/books/turkkong4-4/tk4-4-46-parlat.htm (son ulaşım* 09 Eylül 2006); ÇÖGENLİ, Sadi, Prof. Dr., “Eski Harflerle Basılmış Türkçe Sözlükler Katalogu” http*//www.academical.org/dergi/MAKALE/s7eskiharflerlebasilmis.htm (son ulaşım* 09 Eylül 2006) Türk Diyalektleri Sözlük Kaynakçası değiştirMONGUŞ, D.A., (2005) Tuvaca Türkçe Sözlük, Kızıl (Tıva Cumhuriyeti), Tuva Sosyal Araştırmalar Enstitüsü yayını. Büyük sözlüklerin listesi değiştir Katalanca değiştirDiccionari de l'Institut d'Estudis Catalans Çince değiştirShuowen Jiezi Kangxi Zidian Rime dictionary İngilizce Red House Fransızca değiştirLe dictionnaire de l'Académie française (kuralcı) Dictionnaire alphabétique et analogique de la langue française ("Le Robert") (tanımlayıcı) Petit Robert (özet) Dictionnaire de la langue française (Littré) Almanca değiştirDuden Der Große Muret Sanders, Langenscheidt Deutsches Rechtswörterbuch Deutsches Wörterbuch, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm PONS Großwörterbuch Englisch İtalyanca değiştirDe Mauro Oxford Paravia Japonca değiştirShin Meikai kokugo jiten (新明解国語辞典), orta boyutlarda Japonca-Japonca sözlük Kōjien (広辞苑), büyük Japonca-Japonca sözlük Nihon Kokugo Daijiten (日本国語大辞典), en büyük Japonca-Japonca sözlük, 14 cilt Shogakukan Progressive Japanese-English Dictionary (小学館 プログレッシブ和英中辞典), orta boy bir Japonca-İngilizce sözlük Kenkyusha's New Japanese-English Dictionary (新和英大辞典), En büyük Japonca-İngilizce sözlük Dai Kan-Wa jiten (大漢和辞典), 50.000 civarında karakter içeren büyük kanji sözlüğü. Portekizce değiştirDicionário Aurélio Dicionário Houaiss Michaelis Dicionário do Português Contemporâneo (Lisbon Academy of Sciences) Grande Dicionário da Língua Portuguesa (Porto Editora) Rumence değiştirDicţionarul explicativ al limbii române Rusça değiştir Türkçe değiştirDerleme Sözlüğü (12 cilt, TDK yayını) Divânü Lügati't-Türk Tarama Sözlüğü (6 cilt, TDK yayını) Türkçe Sözlük (2 cilt, Dil Derneği yayını) Türkçe Sözlük (2 cilt, TDK yayını) Doğan Büyük Türkçe Sözlük Kamûs-ı Türkî Kubbealtı Lügatı (3 cilt) Okyanus 20. Yüzyıl Ansiklopedik Türkçe Sözlük Ötüken Türkçe Sözlük İspanyolca değiştirDiccionario de la Real Academia Española Diccionario de uso del español de María Moliner İsveççe değiştirSvenska Akademiens Ordbok Yayımcılar değiştirCambridge University Press Chambers Harrap Collins Funk and Wagnalls Merriam-Webster Oxford University Press PWN Ayrıca bakınız değiştirKatılımcı sözlük SesliSözlük 3harf Dış bağlantılar değiştirGüncel Türkçe Sözlük (TDK) Felsefe Sözlüğü "http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%B6zl%C3%BCk" adresinden alındı. Kategoriler: Sözlükler | Dilbilim